It's too late
by Cold Music
Summary: Un autre vision du départ de Roxas. Au dépit d'Axel. Très leger yaoi . Vous ne craignez rien XD.


Disclamer : Aucuns persos ne m'appartient. Si je pouvais, je prendrai quelqu'uns de l'organisation.

Commentaire de l'auteur : Heyy ! C'est moi !(naaaaan c'est vrai ?). Me voici de nouveau dans un one-shot encore angst, j'aime changer lol. Cette fois, Axel est plus prit pour une victime et Roxas ben… Vous verrez ! Suspens…

Je remercie aussi Helody. C'est aussi un chap' trèèès philosophique. Bref, lisez et donnez moi vos avis ) Et cette fois ci, j'ai fait plus de pages XD (11 pour être exacte lol).

Roxas rangeait sa chambre...

D'habitude, il y avait toujours deux, trois trucs traînant par terre. L'adolescent était bordélique et il l'assumait, personne ne lui avait jamais fait une réflexion, même pas son meilleur ami. Cela devait venir du fait qu'le roux ne rangeait rien, lui aussi.

A cette pensée, Roxas se figea alors qu'il faisait son lit. Axel… Il se demandait si le laisser était une bonne idée, mais l'envie de savoir qui il était vraiment le tenaillait... C'était devenu une envie physique, mentale ; y pensant toutes les nuits, pour ne pas dire tout le temps. Axel passait après, pourtant, souvent, le roux passait avant ses envies.

Axel, un bien curieux personnage pour le numéro XIII. Toujours souriant, ses cheveux roux à l'extrême, son 'C'est bon, c'est retenu ?' habituel, ses petites manies… Ses choses qui faisaient que Axel était Axel et personne d'autre. Ces choses qui faisaient que Roxas et Axel s'entendaient malgré leurs caractères qui s'opposaient totalement.

Quelque chose de mouillé, froid glissa des yeux du blondinet, glissa sur sa joue, sur son visage puis s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit à peine audible. Roxas toucha la trajectoire de sa larme du bout des doigts, n'en revenant pas. Lui, pleurer pour… Axel !? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai !

Il ne peut ressentir de sentiments puisqu'il est un simili ! Mais… s'il était une exception ? Non, il ne devait pas se laisser attirer par cette idée ô combien alléchante. Il continua donc ce qu'il avait commencé, c'est-à-dire son rangement.

Sous son oreiller, il trouva une photo, de lui et du roux, sur une plage, en mission. Roxas examina la photo, ouvrit son armoire et y cacha son souvenir puis la ferma à clé mentalement. Plus jamais, il ne voulait entendre parler de 'ça'.

Oublier définitivement sa relation avec le roux pour ne pas souffrir, pour ne pas pleurer. Pitoyable pour un simili. Pitoyable pour un simili de la classe de Roxas. Xemnas rirait bien de lui si il le voyait.

Ça y est. Le garçon aux yeux océan avait fini de ranger sa chambre. Il observa encore une fois le lieu blanc comme neige et se remémora les personnes, les évènements qui s'étaient passés ici. Il balaya ses idées d'un revers de main.

Non, il partirait ! Il savait depuis le début qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans cette organisation. Le blond l'avait tout de suite sut dès son entrée, grâce aux regards que lui jetaient les autres membres. Des regards assez envieux, convoiteux, mauvais. Il n'y avait que le regard d'Axel et de Demyx qui étaient acceptables.

Depuis ce jour, ils restaient ensembles. Mais Demyx restaient un quart du temps avec un de ses aînés. Un des seuls qui pouvaient le supporter cinq heures de suite. Ce qui était assez rare.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres minces de Roxas, qui disparut quelques secondes plus tard. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et partit de la chambre, claquant la porte assez fort.

De toute façon, personne n'était là à cette heure ci. Tous devaient dîner, en bas, sans faire attention au numéro XIII. Roxas ne souhaitait pas savoir à qui était la chambre mais pourtant, elle lui était familière. C'était celle du numéro VIII.

Le roux passa sa tête de l'entre-baillement de la porte et hoqueta de surprise en voyant son ami.

"T'es puni aussi ?" demanda Axel, souriant aux anges.

"Euh, je dois aller faire une mission" répliqua Roxas, le ton assez sur de lui et bougeant de la main de gauche à droite.

"Je ne te crois pas"

"Pourquoi ça ?" questionna le blond, haussant un sourcil.

" Xemnas, il a dit qu'on avait pas de mission aujourd'hui, au meeting" répondit Axel.

_'Mince, le seul jour où il écoute, il me grille_..." pensa le blondinet.

"Alors ? Ou vas-tu ?" redemanda Axel, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils et articulant bien correctement de façon à ce qu'il comprennes tout.

"Je part... quelque part" dit le plus jeune des deux, baissant les yeux.

"Et ou iras-tu ?" articula doucement le roux pour montrer son inquiétude.

"Je, je redeviendrai ce que j'étais, Axel..." expliqua tristement Roxas, sincèrement désolé de leur situation.

"Non, je ne suis pas d'accord !" dit froidement le plus vieux.

"Je m'en fiche, de toute, demain, je ne serai plus là, tu n'auras pas..." mais il fut interrompu.

"Tu pars demain... Et moi alors ? T'as pensé à ce que j'allais ressentir ?" hurla le numéro VIII, hors de lui à cause du blondinet.

"Mais nous sommes des similis je te rappelle ! Ne te fiche pas de fausses idées dans la tête !" répliqua l'adolescent aux yeux céruléens.

"Et si ça me plait de le faire !? Et si ça me plait quand je suis avec toi !?" Roxas rougit, ce qui n'empêcha pas Axel de continuer :" Si ça me plait d'être seul avec toi? Si, si... Si tu me plaisais ?".

Le plus jeune des deux ne put articuler un seul mot. Axel alla vers ce dernier et le serra fort.

"Même ça, ça ne te fait pas changer d'avis ?" demanda tristement le roux.

"Non, rien" répondit le blondinet. "Mais je veux bien rester encore un peu..." continua celui-ci.

Axel sourit, se dégagea et entraîna le plus jeune dans sa chambre. Histoire de profiter des dernières heures qui lui restait...

x-x-x

Axel se réveilla, dans son lit où la chaleur y était encore présente. Il se retourna et ses yeux restèrent figés d'horreur : Roxas n'était plus là, seul demeurait un papier à sa place. Il se jeta sur le papier et le lut :

Axel,

Je suis sincèrement désolé pour hier, ça n'aurait jamais dut se passer. Je suis désolé de te faire souffrir de mon départ par ma faute. J'ai été assez égoïste pour croire que tout se passerait bien, que personne ne me remarquerait. Mais toi, tu étais là. Ce fut la première fois de ma vie que je ne voulais pas te voir ; j'aurai voulu partir seul... pour ne pas mourir de honte et de douleur. Malheureusement, il est trop tard maintenant, la roue a tourné. Au moment où tu lis cette lettre, je ne serai sûrement plus là. Je sais qu'il est trop tard pour nous mais, j'aimerai te dire que quoique tu fasses, je serai là, pour te surveiller... Peut-être serai-je au paradis, ou en enfer, mais le fait que je serai dans Sora ne changera rien. Je te surveillerai pour éviter que tu fasses des conneries, comme moi. J'aurais eu besoin d'un ange gardien aussi, mais parfois tu l'étais...

Pardonne-moi, je t'aime... même si je ne devrais pas te le dire.

Roxas.

PS : S'il te plait, oublie moi…

Le roux dut relire plusieurs fois pour bien comprendre. Il commença à trembler, de rage, de honte, d'amour.

"Salop !" hurla Axel. On aurait dit qu'il pleurait à entendre sa voix. "Salop... Je te hais!". Mais personne ne le croirait en l'entendant dire ça. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il pleura son ami, amant mort qui l'aimait. Il pleurait en silence. Seul.

x-x-x

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Axel eut l'occasion de revoir son amant.

Mais rien n'était pareil, le Roxas qu'il connaissait était mort, en choisissant d'écourter sa vie. En choisissant Sora par rapport à lui. Il avait préféré la mort à la vie, rien que pour aider une personne et satisfaire ses envies de connaissances.

Le Roxas que connaissait le roux était froid, combatif alors que celui-là, il était rêveur, sympathique. On avait même changé ses vêtements.

Vraiment, plus rien du Roxas de l'organisation XIII ne ressortait dans celui-ci. Si le roux avait eu le responsable devant les yeux, il l'aurait tué sans aucune retenue. Rien que pour qu'il ressente un peu ce que lui-même ressentait au moment même, pour assouvir sa vengeance. Pour espérer le retour du numéro XIII dans l'organisation du même nom.

La mission se termina par un échec total. Roxas était désormais vraiment parti, en Sora. Il ne pourrait même plus esquisser le moindre mouvement, la moindre parole, il ne pouvait que voir, toujours voir. Vivre une vie de spectateur. C'était injuste, si injuste... Mais c'était son destin et ça, Axel le savait. A son plus grand désespoir.

Le roux ne pouvait détester le blond pour ce qu'il avait fait. Étrange.

Rien que pour se soulager, Axel répondit à la lettre, même si il savait que jamais personne ne la lirait :

**Roxas,**

**Le temps est passé depuis ton départ, Xemnas est furieux. Si tu l'aurais vu, tu aurais bien ri, je pense. Si tu savais comme tu me manques, c'est inimaginable… Par contre, je ne pense pas que ce que l'on a fait le dernier soir était une erreur. Désolé si tu ne l'avais pas 'prévu'.**

**Pourquoi est-ce qu'avant tu ne m'as rien dit ? J'aurai pu t'aider dans tes recherches ! Es-tu si égoïste pour ME laisser ainsi, aux proies de certitudes, de mort ? Inutile de te dire que je n'ai plus qu'un désir depuis que tu es partit, enfin plutôt un pari... Si je ne te récupère pas, je mourrai pour toi. C'est vraiment du gâchis, hein ? Deux membres morts pour un garçon, pour un Maître de la Keyblade. Personnellement, c'est un imbécile parmi d'autre, pour ne rien te cacher. Mais toi, tu as décidé de te sacrifier pour lui. Ça change tout d'un coté... Serait-il moins bête que les autres ?**

**Je t'embrasse, à bientôt peut-être, au paradis... ou en enfer!**

**Axel.**

**PS : Je ne peux pas t'oublier, désolé…**

A force d'appuyer si fort sur son crayon, il se cassa.

'' C'est le moment tiens…'' enragea Axel.

Il prit la lettre et la fourra dans une poche intérieure de son manteau, puis tapota la petite bosse. 'Écrire soulage' se dit le numéro VIII. Puis il partit voir Demyx, jouer un peu.

x-x-x

''Axel ? Axel !?'' dit Sora tout en remuant légèrement la poitrine du roux, légèrement insconciant.

'' Roxas ? '' Axel rouvrit les yeux à l'instant mais reposa sa tête sur le sol, déçu de voir qu'il n'était que dans l'entremonde et Roxas n'était pas là. Enfin, plutôt l'originel du blondinet.

''Axel !'' un sourire s'étala sur les lèvres du brun, à la façon du numéro XIII. '

''Je suis vraiment désolé de te laisser'' répondit le roux, à bout de force.

''Quoi ? Non, non. Tu m'as aidé ! Tu dois rester et et…'' continua Sora, mais il se tut, sachant pertinemment ce que Axel allait devenir dans les prochaines minutes. Le brun trembla.

''Pourquoi faire ? Pour avoir mal ? Non…'' souffla Axel ''J'ai tout perdu, tout mes amis, mon cœur''.

''Mais, …'' dit tristement le brun, sincèrement touché par le geste le roux, ses paroles et par Axel lui-même, qui lui semblait si courageux à cet instant.

''Mais avant de disparaître, tiens'' il sortit la lettre de sa poche '' Tu la liras quand tu seras chez toi, c'est retenu?'' questionna le roux.

''… D'accord !'' répondit Sora, essaya de sourire malgré les émotions qui le submergeaient. ''Adieu, Axel….''

'' Adieu… Roxas'' Et il sourit tristement.

Ça y est, c'était fini. Désormais, il ne souffrirait plus, il ne ferait sûrement plus rien, aussi. Il venait de mourir, il venait de voir le visage de Sora disparaître, s'éloignant petit à petit, se noirçant.

Au moins, Roxas aura vu Axel une dernière fois et sa lettre aussi. Cela réconfortait le roux. Le huitième membre avait perdu le pari, il perdait toujours face au blond.

"Écrit dans les gênes" comme dirait Vexen.

"Écrit dans les gênes… " Répéta Axel dans un souffle avant de se dissoudre complètement. Il n'était plus que néant parmi rien…

On s'attache toujours trop a quelqu'un... qui ne s'attache pas assez a nous...

xxx

Sora s'assit sur la chaise, très confortable d'ailleurs. Riku lui entoura de ses bras ses épaules du mieux qu'il pouvait.

'' Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? '' demanda l'argenté, chuchotant dans l'oreille du plus jeune avec un ton langoureux.

'' Je peux te demander de partir cinq minutes ?'' demanda le brun, hésitant.

''Ooooh, je vois… Tu veux te débarrasser de moi ?'' ricana légèrement Riku en dégageant ses bras, sourire aux lèvres.

''Non, non ! Je n'ai pas dit ça, j'aimerai lire quelque chose de personnel…'' s'excusa Sora, rougissant.

''Ah, bien sur, je reviens je vais chercher quelque chose alors !'' et l'argenté partit, laissant Sora seul avec la lettre d'Axel. Personnellement, il ne savait pas ce qu'allait faire son amant.

Sora sortit la lettre de sa poche, la mit sur le bureau, l'observa comme un objet précieux puis l'ouvrit très délicatement. On pouvait voir tout de suite qu'on avait écrit la lettre rapidement.

Il la lut à voix haute, sa voix tremblait mais ce n'était sûrement pas la sienne qui tremblait. C'était celle de Roxas.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de lire la lettre, Sora trembla encore plus et éclata en sanglot. Le brun lui pleurait c'est vrai, mais une larme voir deux. Roxas, lui, hurlait intérieurement et pleurait de tout son soul, les larmes venaient de lui. Le blondinet avait prit possession du visage du brun.

''Sora !?'' hurla Riku en le voyant pleurer et renifler.

''C'est rien… C'est rien…'' dit le garçon aux yeux céruléens en pleurnichant.

L'argenté le prit dans ses bras et le consola. Sans cesse, le brun répéta :'' Excuse moi...''.

On s'excuse toujours quand la personne ne peut plus nous entendre…


End file.
